Sibling Surprise
by LilySeleneEtoliaIrocia
Summary: Natsu and Lucy return to the guild one day after completing a job and are in for a very big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yuki's P.O.V.

"Are you sure this is the guild they're in, Yuki?" my best friend, Lily, asked me.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked her.

"Let's just go inside," Lily suggested.

Lily's P.O.V.

I opened the door, little by little. Yuki was right behind me.

"Hello, this is Fairy Tail, right?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes. Are you two mages?" the lady behind the bar asks.

"Yeah. I'm Lily and this is Yuki," I tell her.

"Hey. I'm Mirajane," she says. Just then, the door blasts off its hinges and a certain pink-haired boy and blonde-haired girl walk in.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I noticed a new blue-haired girl sitting at the bar. Is she turning around? Wait is that…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu's P.O.V.

YUKI!

"It's been fourteen year," I say quietly to myself

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked me.

{Flashback}

Me and Yuki were sitting in the forest, our backs against a tree. I was about to pass out when Yuki punched me

"Whaddaya want!"

"Natsu, Look at the sky."

"What!" I yell. All of a sudden two dragons landed in front of me and Yuki. Wait. DRAGONS! One was red and the other was blue.

I grab Yuki's hand and try to push her behind me, when all of a sudden she smacks me upside the head. I spin around and get ready to punch her, when I hear a strange voice saying, "Children do not fight."

I look around for the person talking. "Over here little one," says the strange voice. I look at the red dragon. "Yes little one," the dragon says.

"We can care for you, but we can only take one of you each, so you and the girl must separate. I don't know if you two will ever see each other again, but at least you know each of you will be taken care of."

I hear Yuki yell out," Cool, I call the blue one."

"Okay, little one. Come over here. I am Mizu O. What is your name?" the blue dragon said to Yuki.

"It's Yuki. Nice to meet you," Yuki said to Mizu O.

"I guess I get the boy," the red dragon said. "My name is Igneel. What is yours little boy?"

"He's name is Natsu," said Yuki.

"No fair. Why did you get to pick first?" I asked her.

"Because ladies first, baka," she replies.

"Don't call me baka!" I yell at her.

"Baka, baka, baka, baka," Yuki says in a mocking voice.

"Stop fighting children," Mizu O says, "now come little ones, it's time to go."

I climb on Igneel's back and Yuki on Mizu O's. The dragons flew off in different directions and that was the last time I saw Yuki.

_{End of Flashback}_

Natsu's P.O.V.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!" I scream running toward her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Yuki's P.O.V

I see Natsu run towards me. As he gets close enough I yell, "Mizu O no tekken!' and punch him in the face. He falls to the ground knocked out.

"Just exactly… who are you?" Mira asks very scared.

"Oh, I'm Yuki Dragneel and this is Lily Heartfillia," I reply.

"EHHHH," Everyone screams.

"Dra-Dragneel? So that means you two are-are…?" Lisanna stutters.

"We're twins," I tell her.

"Oh. You two are just twins," she says.

"Yea, just twins. Did you think we were married?" I ask her.

"Yea, I did," she replies.

Lily's P.O.V

"Heartfilia?" the blonde asks.

"Yea, Heartfilia. As in daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia," I say.

"Wait… I'M THEIR ONLY CHILD!" the blonde shrieks.

"So you must be Lucy-nee?"

"Lucy-NEE!" she screams.

"So you really don't know me?" I ask. "Oh yeah, mama hid me with the dragon Supesu."

"DRAGON! WHAT KIND OF MAGE ARE YOU!" Lucy screams.

"Space dragon slayer. Oh, that reminds me! Is Gildarts here?" I turn and ask Mira.

"Yeah, he's over there. Why?" she asked.

"Gildarts! Fight us!" Yuki and I yelled at the same time.

"Sure, if you really want to then we can start whenever you are ready," he replied.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Natsu screams and he stands up and tries to pull Yuki away.

Yuki's P.O.V

"LET GO OF ME!" I yell at him.

"NO. You can't fight Gildarts. You'll die," Natsu says to me.

"WATCH ME!" I scream at him.

Gildarts stands up and gets ready to fight me and Lily.

"Come on then," he says to us.

_Five minutes later_

Gildarts is lying on the other side of the guild, twitching uncontrollably.

"Y-Y-Y… I think they killed Gildarts," Mira said from behind the bar.

"I-I-I'm okay," Gildarts said weakly.

"Natsu, fight me!" Lily yelled

"N-N-No t-t-thank y-y-you," Natsu stuttered.

A little old man walked into the guild just then and asked, "Did I just hear the salamander turn down a fight?"

"Yes you did master," Mira told him.

"And why is Gildarts on the floor twitching?" he asked the entire guild.

"'Cause we fought him," Lily and I say to him.

"And who are you two?" he asks us.

"We're just traveling mages who want to join Fairy Tail," We reply.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Yuki Dragneel and this is Lily Heartfillia," I reply.

"Did you say Dragneel!" he asked.

"Yea," I say to him.

"NOOOOOO! Not another Dragneel! We have enough trouble with Natsu here," the master said.

"Ji-chan, stop being mean to my sister. That's my job," Natsu told the master.

"Natsu, SHUT UP!" I scream as I knock him out.

Lily speaks up behind me, "Now I'm seriously mad. You guys are forgetting about me!"

Mira walks up to Lily and me and asked, "Where do you two want your marks?"

"I want mine in the same place as Natsu," I reply.

"Okay," Mira said.

Mira stamped my mark on and it was deep blue in color.

Lily's P.O.V

"So Lily, where do you want your mark?" Mira turned and asked me. I pointed to where I wanted my mark, halfway down my calf.

"Okay," she relied.

She stamped it on and it glowed for a minute.

"Yay! It's gold!" I said, "Just like Supesu." I said gloomily. I banged my head against a table.

"Who in Earthland is Supesu?" Mira asks me.

Yuki walks over to cheer me up, "It's okay. She doesn't know."

"Supesu is my dragon," I say to Mira.

"Oh," Mira mumbles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily's P.O.V

"It's been an entire year!" I whine.

"The dragons disappeared SEVEN years ago." Natsu says.

"I know. Yuki and I visit them." I said.

"HOW!"Natsu asks/yells.

"With these," we tell him, popping out our wings.

"WHAT!" Natsu screamed, "WHY DO YOU TWO HAVE WINGS BU-" Then he hit the ground, out cold.

"Hehe, sorry," I say, retracting my fist.

"Lily, don't punch him, that's my job," Yuki said icily.

"Mine too!" Gray yells.

Yuki's P.O.V.

"Shut up, Brain Freeze!" I yell.

"You wanna go?" Gray yells.

"Bring it!" I yell.

"NATSU, GRAY, STOP FIGHTING!" Erza screamed.

"I'M NOT NATSU!" I scream back.

"Okay," she says,"Why is Gildarts knocked out?"

"Sorry, our fault," Lily and I say.

"And, exactly, WHO ARE YOU!" she yells.

"I'm Yuki Dragneel, and this is Lily Heartfilia!" I say, introducing us.

"Now that that's over with, Brain Freeze let's get back to the fight!" I yell to Gray.

2 hours later

Gray is on the other side of the guild, knocked out. Several tables were destroyed during the fight.

"I've got another Dragneel terror on my hands now." Master says.

"I'M NOT A TERROR!" Natsu and I say at the same time.

"Yes, you are," Lucy and Lily chimed in.

"I'm leaving, see you guys tomorrow," I say, walking out the door.

Lily's P.O.V

A few minutes later, Natsu walked out of the guild.

I then leaned over to Mira. "Today is June 20th, right?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Tomorrow is Natsu and Yuki's birthday!" I shriek, "Let's throw a party for them."

"Alright!" Lucy and Mira yell at the same time.

"Let's go shopping!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Elfman, come over here," Mira said, "Lily, get Gray to come with us."

"Okay," I tell her, walking up to Gray. "Gray, get up. Come with us," I say, kicking him.

"Alright, let's go," he mutters as he stands up.

_3 hours later_

We walk into the guild. Mira, Lucy, and I have our arms loaded with bags and Gray and Elfman have so many bags in their arms to where you couldn't see their faces.

"How much stuff did you get?" Cana yelled.

"I counted about 101 bags!" Lily exclaimed.


End file.
